


Jim, Bones and the Christmas Elves

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Gen, McCoy - Freeform, Star Trek XI - Freeform, kirk - Freeform, space_wrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Bones end up in Riverside for Christmas Eve.  Written for the first day of the space_wrapped Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim, Bones and the Christmas Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Per Starfleet Regulations, each crewmember of the USS Enterprise had been scheduled for a month of shore leave during the second year of their five year mission. Once or twice it had taken both the Captain and the CMO making direct orders to get a certain officer to actually take their leave. But, by November, every member of the crew had done so.

That is, it was assumed that everyone had taken leave. Spock was the one who discovered a glaring mistake on the roster. However, it was not in fact a mistake, or random computer glitch. Someone had hacked the personnel files.

Fascinatingly, as Spock put in his report, the only two crewmembers left to take leave were Captain James T. Kirk and CMO Dr. Leonard H. McCoy.

It didn't take long for word to come down from the Admiralty. The two men were packed up and on their way to Earth before they could get breath to complain.

EARTH, DECEMBER 24, 2260

"That's it?" McCoy peered through the gloom of late evening at the two-story white house.

Kirk watched the taxi rumble off before he turned to look at his friend. "You see another house around here, Bones?" he teased. "Yeah, that's the ancestral Kirk family home. Been around a long time.

"Mom's the one who always comes around to check up on it. And usually there's a tenant." Kirk pulled the key from his pocket and opened the front door for the doctor.

"Hey, it's warm in here." The lights came on. "Wow. Jim, who did all this?" McCoy dropped his bags, and turned to Kirk.

The younger man shook his head as he surveyed the room. A Christmas tree, fully decorated, stood in the front window. Gaily wrapped gifts were stacked underneath. Christmas chotchkies from decades past shared space with candles and the true antiques of Kirks past. There were even two large, decorated stockings with their names on them hanging from the fireplace mantle. Everywhere they looked were hundreds of Christmas cards.

"Who did this?" Kirk shook his head. The quizzical look he wore quickly turned into a brilliant smile of delight. "Must have been the elves, Bones."

"Think so, Kid?" McCoy was smiling too, as he moved to turn on the lights adorning the tree. He opened the drapes and peered into the dark. "Hey, Jim, check it out. It's snowing."

"Snow?" Kirk crowded in close next to McCoy to see.

The doctor gazed at the younger man. His blue eyes were shining, and the smile on his lips was dazzling. He looked about five. Without thinking, Bones wrapped his arms around Jim.

"Yeah, Bones. Yeah." Jim leaned against his best friend and pulled the other man's arms tighter around himself. Making the hug even closer.

Standing beside the window in an intimate embrace, they watched the snow falling until it blurred the world outside the old house. Then together they went up the stairs. To bed.

 

End


End file.
